


【团酷】出埃及记

by hyydxcj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Relationships: Kurapika - Relationship, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

《出埃及记》  
001 引  
带我去窟卢塔族的秘境好不好？  
就如你说的那样，我们重新开始。  
我不会逃，也逃不掉。

明知道这是说谎却依旧无法拒绝，当酷拉皮卡面无表情地说着“不恨了”的时候，库洛洛的脸上禁不住浮现出一丝苦笑。一直以来都是这样，被虐待也好，被关怀也好，酷拉皮卡都会用万年不变的冰冷与孤傲回应着一切，就好像从未被束缚一样。这种态度让库洛洛感到心慌，所以他用尽了一切手段想要逼迫对方显出弱者的样子。  
只是最后一次，他做过火了。发了疯的青年绝望地撕扯着自己的喉咙，破碎的指甲刀片一样深深嵌进脖颈。为了救起濒死的酷拉皮卡，幽暗的密室在时隔半年后被再度打开，光线落进来投在墙壁上，照亮了上面未曾被发现的血书。  
“窟卢塔，窟卢塔，窟卢塔……”密密麻麻地铺满墙面，一层叠着一层。  
库洛洛发誓，如果能早点看到这字迹，他绝不会做那样过分的事。之后，也许是因为嗓子的原因，又也许是因为心中有恨，酷拉皮卡有整整两个月没有和他说话。谁在乎，就算说也不会是他爱听的……  
所以当金发青年提出这样的要求时，就算明知有诈也要答应。一个被废了念力的人能怎样？默默安慰着自己，库洛洛全当这只是一次旅行。窟卢塔地的景色不错，能治愈心灵。  
驱车来到森林边缘，一路上，酷拉皮卡真的有信守约定地一动不动，看不出一点想要逃跑的打算。“没准是真的只想回故乡看看。”这样想罢，库洛洛替对方解开了手铐，伸手拉开了车窗上的布帘，外面无人，没有再遮挡的必要了。  
“啪！”打开库洛洛的手，酷拉皮卡倏地一下又把门帘拉了回去，显得异常焦躁不安，“太亮了！”长期在密室里生活的人会渐渐变得无法适应阳光，金发青年索性把头歪到一边闭上眼睛，任凭对方怎么叫他都不再吭声。  
“好吧，我们到森林里面，那里光线暗。”库洛洛率先妥协了，他原本只打算让酷拉皮卡呆在车里远远地看一会，但现在如果继续坚持未免太不人道。尽管不人道的事情他也已经做的足够多。  
两个人并肩走进森林，看上去就像是来此探险的情侣。酷拉皮卡一点点向森林深处挪动，起初，库洛洛还会表示反对。但只要金发青年用黯然的目光盯着他，他就没有办法。没有表情也没有言语，单纯那样面如死灰地看着就让人毛骨悚然。终于，当库洛洛放弃了与酷拉皮卡起任何争执的时候，金发青年渐渐放松下来，开始时不时地停下摆弄地上的花草。  
“我们重新开始吧，酷拉皮卡。”不知是第几次做出这样的邀请，连问话者自己都快感到无望。“你说什么，我不是一直都在向这个方向努力吗，蜘蛛。” “可是你总是带着与己无关的态度。”金发青年没有反驳，撇下对方自顾自地继续往前走。库洛洛也不知道要如何把对话进行下去了，只是默默跟着。看见酷拉皮卡再次蹲下来揪着地上的草叶，他有些无聊的转身欣赏四周的风景。  
大家都说窟卢塔地可以抚慰人心，为什么我们就不行……  
“因为你不是人，或者我不是人。”金发青年幽幽地自言自语，恰好暗合了蜘蛛头脑中的疑问，库洛洛大吃一惊，回身看向对方。酷拉皮卡依旧在拔草，没有丝毫的异样。  
“所以我们很难正常相处，也很难做到从头再来。”平缓的语气听上去就像是控诉，回忆着过去一年内发生的一切，蜘蛛缓缓低下了头，是他的要求太过分了。尽管知道对方再怎样记恨也不足为过，内心却总是收不回期待。  
“我有诚意，酷拉皮卡。我会补偿……”表示歉意的承诺还未来得及说出口。石块敲击地钝响把库洛洛从梦境拉回了现实，他忘了，战斗民族的隐是天生的。尽管在受到攻击的那一瞬间聚集了气，但对方拼尽全力的突然一击却还是让他负了伤。就算明知会欺骗，这样也未免太过决然。如果没有使用念力，头骨指定就要碎了。  
“锁链手……”鲜血从前额汩汩地流下来挂在睫毛上，眼前一片赤红的他有些看不清酷拉皮卡的动作，机械地跟随着那抹耀眼的金黄，蜘蛛出离愤怒的威胁在寂静的林地里回荡，“别让我追到你！”

002 饥荒  
更加不安与憎恨吧，蜘蛛  
然后把我再逼上绝路  
因为复仇的念头根深蒂固  
让自杀都失去勇气

两侧的树木一棵棵像身后掠去，一页页，像是倒放的胶卷影片。逃跑中的酷拉皮卡，脑内一片混沌错乱。身后追逐的脚步渐渐逼近，过去不堪回首的记忆片段也随着那越发清晰的危机感浮于意识表面。与斯德哥尔摩和幻觉做较量，密室中的日子一次又一次地刷新他的心理耐受极限。最让人刻骨铭心的还是第一次，库洛洛让他明白了弱者的尊严到底有多么的一文不值。

皮带把大腿根部和脚踝捆在一起，被迫下跪的姿势让酷拉皮卡羞愧难堪，更何况还是一丝不挂，私密处的景象在敌人面前一览无遗。双腿无法正常合拢，只能任凭库洛洛抚摸自己内侧敏感的皮肤，酷拉皮卡紧咬住下唇不让自己发出任何声音，鲜红的眼眸燃着灼灼的愠怒，四目相交之时，暧昧与不屈在空气中擦出星火。盘算着如何让对方失态求饶，施虐者邪肆地笑了一下，取出一瓶药膏。被浸润的手指轻轻勾描着酷拉皮卡身上斑驳的鞭痕，找到令人战栗的敏感点还会恶意地反复揉搓几下，这样温柔的酷刑让金发青年无力招架，只能闭紧眼睛狂乱地摇晃脑袋。而药性的作用依旧不可忽视，不消多时，酷拉皮卡就已经双膝发软、几欲瘫倒，汗水顺着前额、脖颈、腰线一路下滑，两腿之间则更是一片湿滑泥泞。  
“呜…”一声轻微的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，酷拉皮卡终于忍无可忍地微张开嘴巴喘息。被侮辱的羞耻让他全身都泛着不自然的绯色，眼眶更是肿得吓人，积蓄着的泪水将坠未坠，看上去很是委屈。  
仔细端详着这样的酷拉皮卡，库洛洛凑上前去咬着他的耳朵，慢慢厮磨道，“为什么要哭？你引以为豪的自尊呢，锁链手？”  
金发青年本来是憋住不哭的，落到这步田地已经足够让他悲愤欲死了。可库洛洛的话让他芒刺在背，一不留神，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒地落下来，竟有些制止不住。“别问了…别再问了……”哽咽着，啜泣着，酷拉皮卡挪动着身体，企图把自己从这种尴尬的处境中解救出来，好像稍微远离一点就能够听不见一样。  
“你的自尊呢，锁链手？”残忍地继续凌迟着几近崩溃的神经，库洛洛单手扣住对方的肩膀，制止了想要逃跑的动作。另一只手则带着其他可耻的企图，探向酷拉皮卡身后。瓷片一样的指甲，反复拨弄碾磨，浅尝辄止却迟迟不入，引得身下的人阵阵颤抖。  
明明知道这是对信仰莫大的违逆，也明明知道这是对人格莫大的泯灭，深入骨髓的快意还是从被触碰处极速蔓延。从未被涉足的禁地被强制打开，身体的背叛让酷拉皮卡心寒，不断攀升的体温却生生撕裂着所有的不甘。“我要…杀了…你……”努力克制着自己行将失控的声线，带着仅存的最后一丝高傲，金发青年哆嗦着回身恶狠狠地诅咒。  
软弱没有杀伤力的顽抗只会为变本加厉的行为助兴，徘徊不入的手指猛得捅进温玉软香处，一击即中。  
“库洛洛啊！！！”凄厉地嘶吼久久回荡不散。那一刻，酷拉皮卡觉得自己坠入了万劫不复的深渊。这是一切痛苦的开始……

回忆被突然中断，在意识中的深渊后，酷拉皮卡现在跌进现实中的深渊了。一个看不见底的深坑隐匿在草丛中，瞬间就吞并了急于脱身的青年。磕磕绊绊地摔落至洞底，酷拉皮卡全身的骨头都要散架了，更不幸的是，一根折断的兽骨直直地穿过了他的小腿，血流了出来，将地面染红一片。  
“还要再逃吗，酷拉皮卡？”追兵赶到了。在看到猎物跌进去之后，库洛洛想都没想就跟了进去，比起担心自身的安全，把酷拉皮卡捉回去似乎更加重要。看着蜷缩在地上倒抽着冷气的金发青年，渴望被接纳的蜘蛛还是动了恻隐之心。轻叹口气，俯身查看小腿上的伤势，库洛洛挥刀斫去了多余的兽骨，“先别拔出来，会大出血。”  
只是这份温柔没能换来应得的回报，拔出鞘的刀刃被紧紧握住，在库洛洛不注意之时，酷拉皮卡起身咬上了他的脖子，表情狰狞，像是要刺穿他的喉管。“可恶…”再度被欺骗的蜘蛛掐着对手的喉咙把又撕又咬地“小怪物”取下来，他现在想明白了，酷拉皮卡所有乖顺的举动，都会是以逃跑为目的的伪装。  
“只能先弄晕了带回去。”这样想着，库洛洛加大了手上的力度，彻底遏制住对方的呼吸。“咣当”被紧握着的匕首滑脱下来发出一声闷响，徒劳地抓挠着扣在脖颈上的束缚，窒息的恐惧让酷拉皮卡拼命反抗，把血污抹得到处都是。  
“这是你逼我的。”面无表情地俯视着扭动挣扎的青年，蜘蛛继续收紧自己的手指，直至对方双目微凸。终于，在一阵骇人的抽搐之后，一切惹人厌恶的阻力都消失了，酷拉皮卡晕厥过去，再没有任何动作。


	2. Chapter 2

003 圣约瑟的“款待”  
慈爱，圣洁  
爱我们永不改变的阿爸父神啊  
请允许我毁灭那  
你亲赐的  
不通记恨的灵

轻轻抚摸着酷拉皮卡的侧脸，库洛洛心里有种说不出来的疲惫。他只有在昏倒的时候，才不会拒绝自己吧。尽管金发青年不服输的样子像毒品一般让人上瘾，但偶尔也会想看见他温柔的一面。 “你笑起来的时候一定很漂亮，”凝视着对方因痛苦而微微蹙起的眉头，库洛洛有些不满地按住酷拉皮卡的眉心，想要替他舒展开。  
“就像这样，嘴角再稍微上翘一下……” 不厌其烦地调整着倾慕之人脸上的表情，沉醉于自我幻想中的蜘蛛，对这种虚假的情侣游戏竟有些爱不释手。其实，在被囚禁的这段时间里，酷拉皮卡是对他笑过的，这一点库洛洛记得清清楚楚。只不过，带着嘲讽的意味罢了。

那时的酷拉皮卡还没有废除念力，不服软也学不乖。  
金发青年的双手用束具束缚着，被库洛洛捉住高举至头顶，双腿被迫打开，搭在蜘蛛的腰侧。这是一种令人羞耻的姿势，面对着同样赤身裸体的对方，酷拉皮卡自然知道这其中的暗示意味。更何况，他已经被下药了。  
可是库洛洛一点也不着急，没有任何多余的动作，团长做的仅仅只是压制住对方抵抗的挣动，他在等酷拉皮卡哭着求饶。如果忽视掉那想要杀人的目光，眼下这一切还真是一派好风景。雪白的皮肤、细密的汗珠，撩人的红晕，还有他自己留下的痕迹。不肯轻易放过任何一处，火热的视线一寸寸地扫过对方的裸体，看着曾经给旅团带来重创的锁链手献祭一样地奉上自己的全部，库洛洛觉得这从各种意义上讲都是美事一桩。  
“有没有人夸奖过你，酷拉皮卡？你比女人还好看。”侮辱的话语让金发青年气到发疯，“你个人渣！变…态……”更加难以入耳的词语还未来得及说出口，便都成了惊惧的低喘和呻吟。库洛洛的手指跃上了对方平坦的小腹左一下右一下地轻按着，力道拿捏地恰到好处，就像是有虫子在上面爬。已经领教过情欲为何物的身体，自是抵挡不住这样的攻势。尽管厌恶至极，酷拉皮卡还是诚实地做出了反应。  
“很辛苦吧？”注意到金发青年紧绷的腰部肌肉，库洛洛有些恶意地顶弄了一下酷拉皮卡的臀部，并不出意外的换来一声破碎的呜咽。预感时机成熟的蜘蛛松开了紧握的双手，俯身环上对方的脖颈，他缓缓地提出自己的条件，像命令又像是蛊惑，“求我，我就帮你。”  
然而回应他的是一记重击，带着束具的拳头砸在了下巴上，发出骨骼错位的声响。看着刚刚还握紧主控权的家伙吐出了一口鲜血，酷拉皮卡邪肆地勾起了嘴角。  
“之前被打掉的牙装回去了，团长大人？”  
这自认为解恨的一笑可付出了不小的代价，库洛洛折了他的腿骨。尽管日后被治愈拇指链医好，但在当时真的很疼，很疼……

执意于无法更改的过去只会徒增现在的压力，又添一段苦涩的回忆，蜘蛛愈发觉得自己不可能被原谅。“我一定是疯了，你也觉得我疯了，对不对？”胡乱地蹭着对方的身体，被不安与痛苦裹挟的库洛洛把脑袋埋在了酷拉皮卡的颈侧，捕捉着独属于锁链手的气息，“被这样自以为是、一意孤行的你吸引，除了伤害，我也别无他法。”这本来就是个怪圈，你若不是复仇者，我便不会有机会接触你。可当我动感情的时候，又不得不面对你作为复仇者的身份。在这样的逻辑下，相爱像是无解。  
努力甩掉所有的压抑和绝望，库洛洛决定还是要先把人带回去。以后的问题想不透倒不如先不想，总之，他绝不会放手。暗中下定了决心，蜘蛛横抱起昏迷的酷拉皮卡就向洞口走去。只是还未等两人离开，一阵阴风从无边的坑洞深处吹来，激出了库洛洛一身冷汗。身经百战的团长立刻进入了备战状态，念能力者的直觉告诉他，刚才的风并非普通的洞穴风。果然，在库洛洛回身的那一瞬间，一双来不及躲闪的幽绿色眼睛暴露在视野中，闪着诡异的光芒。  
这个坑洞里住着真正的怪物。

004 拉美西斯王（上）  
神啊，我们知道你是仁慈的  
就宛如你知道，  
我们是愚蠢的

库洛洛昏过去了，因为轻敌。不同于平常在森林里栖居的猛兽，眼前的生物不依靠尖牙和利爪捕猎。毒雾通过前额的伤口渗入体内，强烈的倦意随之袭来，在团长完全失去意识之前，他看到怪物毛茸茸的触手卷起了金发青年，拖回洞穴深处。  
废掉对方念能力的行为是一个彻彻底底的错误，即便是现在锁链手醒过来也不可能保护自己了。“对不起，酷拉皮卡，对不起…”默念着恋人的名字，库洛洛陷入了混沌的梦境。

与之前的回忆不同，这次是不折不扣的噩梦。当蜘蛛认为自己赢得最彻底的时候，恰恰是他输得最狼狈的时候。被拔去爪牙的野兽就不算是野兽了吗？酷拉皮卡用实际行动替团长回答了这个问题。  
“咔嚓”金属碰撞的咬合声打破了夜的沉寂，手腕上冰凉的触感让金发青年打了个寒颤。旅团的特制手铐像现在落在唇上的吻，无论哪一个都让他感到很痛。“不要怪我，”温柔地抚上对方因失血而苍白冰冷的手指，库洛洛把酷拉皮卡的双臂拉直又补上了一条具现化的锁链，“我害怕你会再抵抗，害怕我会真的伤了你。”一声不响的任凭对方摆弄，金发青年像一只弄坏了的提线木偶般没有丝毫的反应，曾属于他的锁链紧紧缠上了双臂，和手铐连在一起捆在床柱上。因为团长的恶趣味，固定的位置有些偏高，被强制抬起的上半身躺不下、坐不起，不一会就是一阵酸痛。满意地看见对方微微皱起的眉头，蜘蛛觉得酷拉皮卡要是再不摆出些许表情就和死人差不多了。  
抬起金发青年的脚腕猛得后压，库洛洛起身贴上酷拉皮卡的胸膛，好整以暇地感受身下人不安地扭动。锁链被撞击地桄榔作响，酷拉皮卡硬撑起身体躲闪，纤细地腰肢却是抖动的厉害。韧带被拉伸的感觉让他的眼前蒙上了一层水雾，在一片迷朦混沌中，青年听见蜘蛛在向他行蛊惑，“难受就完全放松下来，把你自己交给我。”鬼使神差地，酷拉皮卡听从了，逐渐放软了自己的身体。只是还未等他完全缓解这种酸痛，库洛洛便挺身闯了进来，迅速地像是提前算计好一样。  
“滚开！”钻心地疼痛让酷拉皮卡大骂出声，金发青年难过到飙泪，狠狠地绞紧了自己已经受伤的手指。雨点般密集的吻落了下来，库洛洛停下身下的动作，耐心地安慰哭成一团的恋人。与前几次不同，这次是他自己真的进来了，没有下药，也没有戏弄。  
湿热的舌头卷走了酷拉皮卡眼角的泪珠，又一路向下，四处煽风点火。强烈地快感袭来，金发青年悲哀地发现自己起反应了，尽管疼到难以忍受，自己的小家伙还是可耻地觉醒了……“真是难堪啊，如果我能动的话，怕是该自杀了。”  
“你在走神。”用力抓了一把对方的腰侧，库洛洛有些不满地提醒不知在想些什么的酷拉皮卡，“没有…”已经被勾起欲望的身体自然是经不起这一碰，金发青年颤抖着躲避，连声音都变得慌乱。“没走神就好，如果是我不能让你满意，可就太差劲了。”富有磁性的嗓音在耳旁响起，显得温柔又体贴，从某种程度上还真像个彬彬有礼的绅士……  
绅士个鬼！这分明就是变态强奸犯！在内心咆哮着否认自己瞬间流出的想法，酷拉皮卡气到咬牙，恨不知廉耻的蜘蛛，也恨不争气的自己。  
“你好像很不高兴，果真还是我努力程度不够。”  
“开玩笑！在这种状况下高兴的都是疯…啊…”酷拉皮卡突然说不下去了，因为库洛洛把所谓的努力落实到了行动。修长的手指跃上了平坦的腹部，又忽而向下握住了他的关键，优雅地像是在舞蹈。因为长期锻炼的缘故，蜘蛛的指肚上结了一层薄茧，用来讨好恋人自是恰到好处。敏感的顶端被轻轻刮弄着，指甲的掐捏不轻不重，虽然会产生疼痛，但在库洛洛高超的技术下，快意占了上风。  
“快点放手…人渣…放手……”在这种情境下，辱骂都失去了分量，柔软地像咖啡杯里一吹即散的奶沫，带着些许动人的味道。沾满了白浊的手指轻轻堵住了那个小孔，来回揉搓，断断续续地喘息声便立刻替下了所有有煞风景的抗议。被肆意蔓延的快感追逐到无处藏匿，酷拉皮卡浑浑噩噩地抬头直视着那含笑的眼眸。  
（卡！！！太长了，先停在这）

005拉美西斯王（下）  
“你不行吗，团长？不想做就滚！”  
如此火辣劲爆地发言着实让人意外。正在肆虐的手停住了，库洛洛怔怔地看着对方，似在思考这句话的含义。习惯被冷眼相待的他，有些不敢相信。“我可以把你的话当作诱惑吗……”试探着渐渐凑近，库洛洛的鼻尖抵上了酷拉皮卡的，凌乱的吐息洒在对方的脸上。他的内心颇不平静，即便是用的是囚禁的手段，库洛洛还是希望酷拉皮卡愿意和他融为一体。而现在的锁链手真是难得的听话，所以，这是否能说明，他可以对今晚有所期待？柔软的触感惊得库洛洛一阵痉挛，酷拉皮卡的舌尖扫过了他的下唇，弄断了蜘蛛仅存的最后一丝理智。“这次可全都是你的责任，酷拉皮卡。”  
本就不怎么结实的床板被晃动地吱呀作响，幽闭的密室隐藏了两人交缠的躯体，可空气中肆意弥漫的情欲气息暴露了一切。蜘蛛的动作很急躁，但力度却在可以忍受的范围内。对方主动的行为，给了他些许希望，他想给酷拉皮卡留下一个比较温柔的印象。粗重的喘息声击打着鼓膜，欢爱所带来的刺激感强烈得让人目眩。在情乱意迷之际，库洛洛听见了恋人带着哭腔的请求，“放开我，库洛洛…让我…抱抱你…库洛洛”  
没有人会拒绝这样甜蜜的邀约，更何况还喊着他的名字。“咣当”，是手铐坠地的声音，库洛洛毫不犹豫地抽回了缚在酷拉皮卡手臂上的锁链。而作为回报，他迎来了对方火热的胸膛。酷拉皮卡颤颤巍巍地坐起身来，用双手环住了库洛洛的脖颈。也许是真的被卷进欲望无法自拔，金发青年的目光涣散迷离，复仇与屈辱像是皆抛之脑后。  
当动人的吻附上来，蜘蛛的心脏都要炸开了。本来能够拥抱就已经是奢望，突如其来的进攻令他不知所措，可随即又用自己满溢的热情回应着，生怕这会变成一场虚无的幻像。舌尖相互追逐挑逗，步入佳境的二人竟是谁也不愿让步，库洛洛觉得自己幸福的几近窒息。  
幸福到 几，近，窒，息。  
大梦初醒，尖锐地疼痛传来，库洛洛慌忙推开了倚靠在身上的青年，就像丢掉一条攀附着的毒蛇。酷拉皮卡破碎的指甲割断了他的喉管，待他回过神，已是血流如注。缓缓地退出了恋人的身体，团长趴伏在床上痛苦地挣扎，“这是有意还是无意？”他很想这样问，但是却只能发出低低的呼噜。原用来发声的地方正暴露在外面，咕噜咕噜地翻着红色的泡沫。  
库洛洛知道这个想法相当愚蠢。因为他看到，那双蓄着泪的眸子已悄悄染上绯红。前一分钟还在与他缠绵的人吐出了口中混合的津液，一副很恶心反胃的样子，“去死吧！”酷拉皮卡这样恶毒地诅咒，这诅咒就像刀子一样。

团长不知道自己是被噩梦吓醒的，还是被风吹醒的。再睁开眼睛时，只觉得十指一片冰凉。某些植物藤上的硬刺被夹在他的指甲缝里，不疼，却很恐怖，好像稍一用力就会把皮肤戳破。比这更恐怖的是恋人冰冷的话语。  
“醒了吗，蜘蛛。”  
循声抬头，库洛洛看到了之前被拖进洞中的金发青年。“酷拉皮卡…？”团长有些不确信地发问，因为毒雾还在起作用，此时的他还动弹不得，连说话都有些困难。 “没想到吧？你没能杀了我，倒是轮到我来杀你了。”平静地吐露出残酷的语言，酷拉皮卡跪下来，在库洛洛面前晃了晃手中的石头。  
“我没想杀你…”还未等他说完，只听“嘭”得一声钝响，一根藤刺就被深深钉进了手指。“不必对我撒谎！我不会残忍到现在就杀了你！你活着感受吧！” 立场反转，解释越多便越让人震怒。发疯了的青年歇斯底里的咆哮，每说一句就是一下拼尽全力的击打，待怒火稍息，已经是钉进去了四根。库洛洛中的毒很奇特，虽说动弹不得，可知觉却依旧灵敏，几招下来，竟也痛到抽搐。被囚禁的经历已耗尽了所有的同情，酷拉皮卡冷眼旁观着一切，没有丝毫要收手的打算。  
“你也知道痛啊，蜘蛛…还记得你是怎样让飞坦逼问我的吗？”拢了拢凌乱的发丝，青年把石块放在另一根藤刺上轻轻摩擦，不紧不慢地继续说道，“和我现在的手段一样不是吗？那你知不知道，我很疼！！！”最后一次的敲击尤为用力，刺在碰到骨骼之后生生断在了里面，本就鲜血直流的手指被石块砸得一片模糊。  
“快跑，酷拉皮卡…快跑……”强忍住哽在喉头的嘶吼，库洛洛颤抖着劝阻，他不憎恨对方如此待自己，因为这是报应。即便被杀了也无所谓，但至少，要活着一个。“快跑，求你…有怪物…”这还是身为幻影旅团之首的库洛洛，第一次开口求人。  
“怪物？”酷拉皮卡似乎对他的话毫不介意，冷笑着起身拍干净衣服上的尘土。“抱歉，对于我来说可并不是。” 莫名其妙的回答，让团长吃了一惊，但在仔细观察过后，他明白了。对方小腿上的刺穿伤已经止血了，血洞上敷着一些绿色的膏状物。不知出于何种原因，那头野兽留下了酷拉皮卡的命。  
“听好了，库洛洛。重新开始的只有我。”


	3. Chapter 3

006 金牛犊  
神对牧者说，  
回去吧，摩西  
你的民祭拜了邪神，已经无可救药了

酷拉皮卡被迫放弃了对蜘蛛的惩戒，因为之前失血过多，刚刚癫狂的举动基本上耗尽了他所有的气力。“另一只手就先免了，”抛下手中的石块，金发青年一步步退回了洞穴深处，“下次再回来，我会取下你的右臂。你若想逃，就尽管试试看吧。”在彻底消失之前，酷拉皮卡还不忘回身提醒趴在地上的那位，他享受这种凌虐的感觉，无论是从行动上还是言语上，能够反过来欺压库洛洛的体验都让他无比的畅快。他甚至觉得自己可以理解蜘蛛的行举了，原来做一名暴君是件这么令人兴奋的事。  
长期与世隔绝的生活会让一个人的灵魂变得扭曲，就算是意志坚强的锁链手也不例外。如今，能让酷拉皮卡重新流露出常人情感的事物只有一样，那便是这座地宫的主人。洞穴的入口很窄，里面却极为宽阔，穿过曲曲折折的甬道和岔路，青年终于回到了他最初清醒过来的地方。“我回来了，”他这样说着，自然地就像问候家人。迎面而来的是张牙舞爪的触手，酷拉皮卡颇为不悦地把那些手指般粗细的东西拍开，“别碰，都说过不会走了。” 他打得并不重，却着实是在表达厌恶。刚刚还兴奋异常的怪物像是受了莫大的委屈，收了触手，瑟瑟地缩到一角，绿色眼睛的光芒暗淡了，直勾勾地看着对方。  
“抱歉，我并不讨厌你。”随意找了一块空地坐好，酷拉皮卡面向怪物，开始解释方才的失态，“在我重新习惯被别人触碰前，只允许我来触碰你好吗？”青年的话很诚恳，他的确不喜欢那些藤条的质地和力道。怪物也许是为了讨好他才去刻意模仿人，但这只会让他想起蜘蛛，那时，触碰就等于疼痛。  
听见对方并不反感自己，躲在角落里的那一团立刻又胀回了原来一人高的大小，扭动着挪到了酷拉皮卡身边。一把石制的斧子被两根藤条献宝一样地供到金发青年面前，怪物后背上为数不多的叶片全都归顺的趴伏着，配合着递送的动作，虔诚得像是正在拜神的信徒。酷拉皮卡对这件小礼物非常满意，这正好用来砍某人的右臂，就算是坚硬的头骨也不成问题。只是在有其他生物失足掉进坑洞前，他得让库洛洛活着。主人可以自给自足，但客人不行。  
察觉到了青年心情的变化，怪物微微躬起身，把“脑袋”凑了上去，可怜巴巴地盯着对方纤细的手指。它不会说话，连发声也办不到，便只好用这种简单的肢体语言表达自己的乞求。最终，它如愿以偿了，青年苍白冰冷的手抚上了怪物的额头，来回摩挲着，一下，两下……就好像彼此熟知熟悉。 手感不错，正如看上去的那样——活脱脱的一团巨型史莱姆。这样想着，酷拉皮卡禁不住勾起了一丝微笑，“你很孤独对不对？”青年喃喃自语，像是问怪物又像是问自己，“我也非常孤独…都快要疯了…”   
这听起来不可思议，但金发青年确确实实是要自愿留在着黑暗的地洞里。外面的世界于他来说太恐怖，有欲望、也有敌对。许多事情，无论付出再大的努力，无论抱有再大的觉悟也终会以失败告终，这样悲惨的现实让他怕了。在经历了家族灭亡、自我毁灭的打击后，如今的酷拉皮卡已经磨平了棱角，只想找个可以互相慰藉的存在，安安静静地度过余生。哪怕是非人的异类也无所谓，只要能陪着他就好。就这样待了一段时间后，金发青年突然停下了手上的动作，提着石斧向洞穴口走去。怪物没有跟过来，因为它知道对方要去做什么。照它往日的经验，趴在地上的那位应该还不能动，尽管它的同伴现在看上去还是很疲惫，但也没什么好担心的。  
酷拉皮卡有些急躁，就像每一个喜欢施虐的家伙一样迫不及待。只要想起蜘蛛还没受什么大伤，他就感到坐立难安。这种想法并非是完全的病态，青年自有他担心的道理。库洛洛是不能被小看的，没有人比他更清楚这一点。

事情大约发生在三个月之前，在酷拉皮卡刚刚被废掉念能力的第一个晚上，金发青年利用了对方没有来头的信任和期待，割断了蜘蛛的喉咙。那绝对是一次绝佳的逃跑机会，因为他看见库洛洛异常狰狞的神情，就好像失了魂一样。淋漓的鲜血染红了大半张床单，可酷拉皮卡没再回头看哪怕一眼。幽闭的密室里响起“咚咚”的脚步声，他不顾一切地赤足奔向出口，之前发生的一切令他的双腿有些发软，可是青年没有在乎。胜利就在眼前了，酷拉皮卡只需一步就能跨出门槛，只要他能回身再关上这铁门，被监禁的日子就可以宣告结束。  
然而一条冰冷的锁链缠上了他的脚踝，把金发青年生生拽倒在地上。“可恶……”刚刚被夺去念力的酷拉皮卡当然知道这是什么，当初把它打造的如此坚固可不是为了阻碍自己逃跑。尽管再怎么愤恨也无济于事，重新被拖回到了床前，酷拉皮卡一动不动地任凭对方把自己重新捆好。现在还是省点力气比较明智，迎接自己的会是什么样的未来，他想都不敢想。  
可意料中的惩罚迟迟未到，金发青年有些疑惑地抬起眼帘。直到这时他才发现，库洛洛伤得真的很重，过度失血的脸像纸一样白，看上去就像刚从棺材里倒出来一样。此时，他正在用治愈拇指链给自己疗伤。  
“真是了不起啊，蜘蛛。已经能够同时动用两个了吗，比原主都要强呢。”库洛洛没有理会这句讽刺，事实上，他对这些锁链的掌控远没有酷拉皮卡说的那般流利。在用中指链把对方缠紧之前，为确保万无一失，他没有启用治愈的能力。换句话说，库洛洛是抱着死亡的觉悟完成这场追捕的。蜘蛛与锁链手之间的角逐，向来就残酷壮烈如斯。  
修长的手指绕到了酷拉皮卡的脑后，扯起大片金色的发丝后用力往上提。库洛洛的体力尚未完全恢复，这让他花了很长一段时间才又把逃跑的家伙拽到床上。酷拉皮卡痛得想骂人，可他没敢，知觉告诉他现在的蜘蛛很不正常。从受伤的那一刻起，团长就一直保持沉默，这种不吭不响的态度让人感到崩溃。有句老话不知该不该讲，咬人的狗从来不叫。  
说话啊，哪怕是侮辱也行……  
酷拉皮卡可以对天发誓，他从来都不曾这样恐惧。如果之前的那次算是缠绵的话，正在发生的这场性事简直就是灾难。就算金发青年不挣扎逃离，对方的动作也依旧粗鲁野蛮，再加上体力不支的缘故，库洛洛全身的重量都压在了他的身上。酷拉皮卡觉得自己的骨头都快被摁断了，之前想要保存体力的做法在这样残暴的掠夺面前显得可笑，他根本就不用担心自己会虚脱到晕过去。因为每当金发青年困倦地合上眼睛，强大充盈的念力就会灌进他的四肢百骸，逼迫着他迅速清醒过来承担着这场虐待。  
夜色寂静的可怕，暗无天日的密室中除了交合的水声再无其他音响，连情乱时的喘息也听不见。除了疼痛再无其他感觉的结合方式让两个人都无法享受，徒增恨与不甘罢了。只是有一回，酷拉皮卡体会到了转瞬即逝的快意，忍不住呻吟出声。库洛洛的眼泪落到了他的胸膛上，那样炽热，烫得他一阵心颤。  
“我爱你，酷拉皮卡，真的很爱……”这是在一切行将结束时，蜘蛛留下的话语。如一片落进湖中的雪，这句告白很美，却没能留下痕迹。

007 摩西，摩西  
世间最荒谬的悲剧也莫过于此：  
神的臣民会背叛神，  
光的孩子要惧怕光。  
那么牧者啊，你又为何而流浪……

酷拉皮卡来到洞穴口，却意外地没有发现库洛洛。蜘蛛原先趴着的地方徒留一小滩未干的血迹，像是在嘲讽他的失算。怀着紧张又忐忑的心情，金发青年靠近了通向地面的甬道，上面没有被攀爬过的迹象，库洛洛本人很有可能还留在地宫的某处。被威胁的压迫感瞬间溢满了整个胸腔，“蜘蛛行动了，他会杀了我，杀了怪物，毁掉我现在拥有的一切……”无数可怕的猜测挤进了脑海，让他无暇思考其他。自从失败以后，青年的内心从未如现在这般坚定，现在的自由来之不易，值得不惜一切代价的去捍卫——他要亲手杀了那个把自己拽进深渊的家伙。紧握着那把石制的斧子，酷拉皮卡机械地挪动身体，向洞穴的其他领域探索。一场猎杀与反猎杀，追寻与被追寻的战役正式打响了。  
那么在锁链手陪伴怪物的这段时间内，团长究竟做了些什么？ 库洛洛发现，能帮助自己发挥出强大力量的不仅仅只有制约与契约，酷拉皮卡本人也可以办到。也许是不想在相斗多年的敌人面前示弱，又也许是对恋人的控制欲已经远超出肢体的要求，库洛洛奇迹般的爬起来了。因为新扎进去的藤刺上带着毒，他整个身体的右半部分是完全不能动的，好在另一边还勉强听从指挥。紧贴在岩壁上，团长行进的动作虽然奇怪，却很有效率，没用多长时间，就已经深入到了内部。库洛洛是追踪着腐尸的气味来选择道路的，对野生物种缺乏了解的他理所应当地认为尸体最多的地方就是怪物出没的地方。然而事实上，无论是再怎么残暴的生物也不会愿意与一堆烂肉同吃同住。所以团长这一行，即没能和怪物正面交锋，也没能遇见酷拉皮卡，但这并非意味着此次活动全然没有意义。误打误撞地，他揭开了酷拉皮卡被暂且放过的真正原因。  
就这样持续前进了一段时间，库洛洛终于到达了目的地。这是地宫中一个比较宽阔的隔间，空气中难闻的腐败味道刺激的人想要呕吐。最初他推断这里为怪物处理吃剩食物的地方，直到一只刚死去不久的小鹿引起了他的注意。鹿的尸体很完整，别说是被撕咬的痕迹，柔软的皮毛上看不见一丝见血的伤口。这只误入禁地的可怜家伙在垂死之时一定是充满恐惧的，漂亮的大眼睛圆睁着，一副不可置信的表情。从嘴巴微张的情况上看，反像是窒息而死。迫切地想要弄清怪物杀死它的真正原因，库洛洛靠近了那只小鹿，想要从尸体找出些许线索。  
“原来还带着身孕吗…”首先被注意到的是隆起的小腹。深不见底的黑色眼眸闪过一丝同情，他知道，连累着心爱之人死去的感觉一定很痛苦，比死亡本身更难以承受。即便是信奉理性的团长也会有温柔的时候，只是这种感情上的共鸣仅持续了几秒钟。库洛洛的目光又被鹿颈上蠕动的硬块吸引了，带着一探究竟的企图，他用随身携带的匕首划开了那处的皮毛。一团圆滚滚、滑溜溜的东西从开口处流出来了，米粒般大小的绿眼睛挣扎着望向来人，奄奄一息的样子，像是在求救。“这是怪物的幼崽”瞬间反应出这一团为何物，库洛洛心下一惊，随即徒手把那个小生命捻得粉碎。为了验证自己的猜测，他打开了小鹿腹部上诡异的凸起，一大摊泥巴样的东西露出来了，毫无例外的都与他之前取出的生物一模一样，只不过已经死掉了。终于，真相大白，酷拉皮卡没有被杀的理由不言而喻——他成了怪物新选中的容器。  
“幼崽从什么地方进到身体里呢，食道吗…”库洛洛不敢再往下想了，他几乎要脑补出恋人受难时的场景，这种扭曲人性的残酷事实让他胃里一阵翻江倒海般的难受。在蜘蛛的印象里，能欺负酷拉皮卡的只能是他自己，因为会掌握分寸、付出感情的只有他自己，与怪物歹毒的目的不同，他可从来都未曾想威胁对方的性命。寻找的工作陡然变得紧张，库洛洛意识到自己必须要争分夺秒，鬼知道这只怪物会在什么时候再诞下后代，在此之前，他必须要带上自己的恋人平安离开。  
这一边，库洛洛在焦急地寻找酷拉皮卡，几近发疯。而此时此刻，在洞穴的某一处，同样在寻找着库洛洛的金发青年却表现得小心谨慎，为了避免打草惊蛇，他的脚步声极轻，以保证听觉的高度灵敏。酷拉皮卡甚至有些神经衰弱，就连穿堂而过的风声都可以变成惊扰他的危险信号。突然间，一个扭曲的人形投在了青年身旁的石壁上，若不是手中紧握的斧子增强了信心，他几乎要吓瘫在地。惊弓之鸟，没有什么成语更能迎合他现在的状态了，酷拉皮卡感到自己的心脏在胸腔内猛烈地跳动，手心里全是细密的汗珠，他甚至可以断定影子映射的就是蜘蛛本人。即便已经在意识中把挥动斧子的动作演练了千遍万遍，可真正遇到时，竟还是恐惧到不能移动半步。库洛洛会使用念，就算撇开念能力不谈，蜘蛛的体质也要比他好很多……“要不要投降？” 浓墨一般的绝望瞬间就侵蚀了内心，酷拉皮卡无力地依靠在石壁上，迟疑而又不知所措。“记得上次反抗时，自己付出了很大的代价……”  
斯德哥尔摩并非是传说，当暗不透光的未来摆在眼前时，被糟蹋到千疮百孔的灵魂会主动把不寻常看成平常。等到一个人从里到外都习惯了不自由的状态，逃离所带来的风险就会被意识无限放大，难以逾越。  
投射在墙上的影子一点点放大，金发青年知道对方走近了，自己也没有时间再继续犹豫不决。在一片混沌之中，窟卢塔族昔日的美好图景又再度浮现在眼前，那时，草地与河流都还是本来的面貌，是尚未被鲜血染红的。“我永不能忘怀的家人们啊……”颤抖着吐露出这样的言语，在被逼到悬崖边缘之后，酷拉皮卡终于明白自己在苦苦纠结着些什么了。只是想有个可以归去之所，只是想有个等我归来之人。从在坑洞中醒来的那一刻起，想要砍去蜘蛛的手臂也罢，想要杀了库洛洛也罢，都是为了保留住这个意外重建的“家”。我的愿望是那样的低微，为何还不能得到满足？我究竟要再牺牲多少才能终得解脱？你又为什么偏要盯住我不放，库洛洛？……太多太多的问题得不到解答，极度不公平的世界压得青年喘不过气，酷拉皮卡的愤怒在一点点积蓄，最终到达了疯狂的临界线。  
“我不允许！我已经失去过家人了，我已经受够了！没有谁能夺走我现在拥有的，就算是蜘蛛也不行！”咆哮着说出反抗的话，金发青年挥舞着锋利的石斧冲向对面的通道——那是影子投来的方向。  
“去死吧，库洛洛！我保证这是最后的反抗。最后一次，不是你死便是我亡！”


	4. Chapter 4

008 神弃  
跪下乞求原谅吧，  
你们这些拙劣的，背叛的愚民。  
众多的奇迹都已临在身边，  
你却仍不相信。

酷拉皮卡觉得自己在燃烧，由内而外的都要化成灰烬了，他深知如此疯癫的行举有背离窟卢塔族的荣耀，可是现实在逼迫他，让自己变得越来越不像自己。金发青年不怕与库洛洛正面交锋，他怕的，是那些令他不知所措的痴语。  
“你明明知道我渴望的是情感，你明明知道我不能接受你的爱…为什么要逼迫我，蜘蛛！为什么让我非杀了你不可！”

让我们把时光倒回至从前，从锁链手逃跑失败后开始说起。库洛洛故意在脖颈上留下疤痕，那浅浅的一道会时时提醒他要继续付出努力——那时，酷拉皮卡的杀意是真的。这让团长认清了对方到底有多么恨自己。他并没有真的生对方的气，只是迷茫罢了，偷走一个人容易，窃取一颗心太难。  
库洛洛每天下午都会和酷拉皮卡呆在一起，无条件的忍受对方的冷眼、挖苦，甚至实质性的进攻，简直就是恋人的典范。时间一天天流逝，尽管酷拉皮卡再怎么不配合治疗，拷问留下的伤口还是缓慢的愈合了。“我可以抱你吗，我已经很久都没碰过你了。”不顾对方推拒的动作，库洛洛握紧了青年的手。“想做就做，说得好像我能决定一样。”冰冷的允诺生分得倒不如直接了当的拒绝，默默地包容了对方刻意的疏离，库洛洛把脑袋埋进了酷拉皮卡的颈窝轻嗅着，就像汲取一朵芬芳的玫瑰。  
“你不必故意惹我生气，只有对你，我有足够的耐心。”谅解的话语像刺一样扎在胸口上，金发青年心痛到抽搐，随即否认的摇了摇头。“你也不必对我耐心，我绝无接受你的可能。”没有理会恋人决绝的回应，库洛洛缓缓推倒了陷入迷茫中的酷拉皮卡，对方半敞的衣衫，凌乱的发丝，都有种说不出来的魅惑。轻柔的吻落在脸颊上，却品到了咸涩的泪水，不解地抬起头，库洛洛看着兀自流泪的恋人有些不知所措。因为在蜘蛛的印象里，锁链手是无比强大的，即便陷于劣势也不会流露脆弱的那番强大。  
“不要哭好吗，告诉我该怎么做。” “杀了我，或是让我杀了你。总之不要再继续拖延下去，我怕自己会变。那是对我族人最大的背叛。” 无奈地叹了口气，库洛洛搂住了酷拉皮卡，悲哀到几近乞求，“可是我想得到你，因为我爱你…”   
“爱？！你在对我说爱？”充血肿胀的眼睛变成耀眼的绯色，金发青年抬头看着库洛洛，态度坚决，就像在说什么颠扑不破的真理，“如你这般残暴的刽子手根本就不配谈爱！只要族人曾在世间存在的证据还保留一天，杀了你就是我唯一的目标。”空气凝固得可怕，被这回答伤到的库洛洛气极反笑，有些不甘示弱地反讽，“在你心中，我竟比不上一群死人吗？” “当然，因为你是人渣，禽兽……”只听“啪”得一身脆响，酷拉皮卡捂住了自己的侧脸。库洛洛并不想下狠手，可经过锻炼的身体并不容易在愤怒时还精准把握力道，看着金发青年漫不经心地嗤笑着擦掉嘴角的鲜血，他的全身都在颤抖。  
我要让你再也笑不出来……可怕的想法在蜘蛛心中生根了。恰如开在荒漠的花，虽然弥足珍贵却易凋谢枯萎。那些逆境而生的情感，那些难以启齿的愧怍，在久久不得回应之后终变成了骇人的地狱烈火，噬咬着即将回转的灵魂。  
“你说的对，亲爱的，我是人渣。”粗暴地扳过对方的身体，库洛洛按住了酷拉皮卡的肩膀强迫他趴在床上，“接下来都是我在逼你，时间不会太短，你也没有安全词。别抱怨，宝贝儿，因为我是禽兽！”半挂在身上的衣物被撕得粉碎，蜘蛛调戏的称谓让金发青年感到一阵恶心，便挣动着想要逃离桎梏。用力挺起的上身被对方单手压制了，觉察到实力差距的酷拉皮卡目光中闪过一丝落寞，可随即就被无限的痛苦与恐惧替代，因为库洛洛用尖锐的犬齿咬住了他的蝴蝶骨，野蛮到像是要生生扯下上面的皮肉。吃痛的惊呼被堵住了，修长的手指探进口腔胡乱搅弄着，还不时刺戳着敏感的喉咙，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滴落下来，拉出一条条暧昧的银丝。  
“呼…唔”摇晃着脑袋试图甩开作恶的手，却又被紧紧叩住牙关不放，引人遐想的水声越来越大，羞愧感在一点点积聚，酷拉皮卡连裸露在空气中的后背都透着淡淡的粉色。放过了被咬至出血的肩胛，库洛洛的唇齿游移到了一颗颗微微突出的脊骨，专注地在上面圈出半月型的咬痕，就像在完成一项创作。他的恋人有些清瘦，在长达半年的囚禁生活后则更显病态，他发誓会转变这种状况，但显然不是现在。  
猛得抽出湿淋淋的手指，库洛洛胡乱替酷拉皮卡胡乱扩张几下便单手抬高了对方的腰肢，闯进了他的身体。和往常不同，后入的方式极深，直接顶到了尚未开扩之处。疼痛占了上风，对方开疆扩土的行为让酷拉皮卡难过地飙泪，脸颊发烫，嘴唇却是一片铁青。狠狠抓紧身下的床单，金发青年的指节被自己蹂躏到惨白，强忍着不发出丝毫难堪的声音是他现在唯一可以做到的抵抗。  
然而，这种态度无异于雪上加霜。库洛洛并不以欺负酷拉皮卡为乐，他只是想让他低头，为了达到这个目的，他可以更残忍。“放松，一会就不痛了。”安慰的语气依如伪装那般温柔，动作却是愈发的变本加厉。像是在搜寻着什么，库洛洛在对方的身体里四处顶弄着，每一下都带着凌迟地意味，缓慢而深入。微弱的喘息声响起，酷拉皮卡的手臂开始不可抑制的颤抖，好几次都险些趴在床上。绝不认输的想法占据了整个脑海，“忍耐，忍耐，忍耐…”一遍又一遍地默默重复着牵强的鼓励，金发青年认定一切不会比现在更糟了，直到库洛洛碰到了自己内部的的某个部位。  
强烈的快感从尾椎处燃起，顷刻间便如电流一般贯彻全身，“呜啊”紧接着是一声短促的悲鸣，酷拉皮卡被突如其来的刺激折腾到全身发抖，一不留神竟直接瘫倒，牵动着下身火辣辣的疼痛。捞起了软成一滩水的恋人，库洛洛重新调整好姿势，试探着沿之前的方向进攻。“停下啊…停下……”不同于以往的静默，金发青年挣扎着逃离，从未有过的微妙感觉逼得他无所适从，他甚至感到再多停留一秒便会溺死在这欲望的漩涡里。可蜘蛛不会让他如愿，残酷戏谑的嗓音回响在耳畔，酷拉皮卡的心都随之冰冷了。  
“好好享受吧，我说过的，不会很快结束。”这是库洛洛的原话，他这样说，也就这样做了。一只手从前方环过恋人的脖颈，阻断逃跑的动作；另一只手则固定住对方不停抖动的腰肢。持续迅猛的攻伐开始了，狠狠地顶入又果断地抽出，库洛洛似乎不知疲倦，落到刚挖掘出的敏感点上还不忘故意碾弄几下。肉体碰撞的啪啪声和断断续续的哭泣声交错混杂，极尽淫靡，简直是在为这场饕鬄助兴。 “停下…库洛洛…我不行了啊……停啊…”酷拉皮卡不顾形象地大喊，正在发生的事对他来说太过疯狂，让人难以接受。  
“呜啊…！”终于，在经历了一波强制的高潮之后，抗拒的呼喊变得虚弱无力，酷拉皮卡目光失神，径直歪倒在一边。还没结束吗？就在金发青年认命般得重新陷入沉默的时候，一直在加紧掠夺的蜘蛛却有了新的动作。宽厚的手掌离开了漂亮的脖颈，用力捂住了酷拉皮卡的口鼻。刚刚释放过的身体依旧敏感，可青年无暇顾及，窒息的恐惧已经掌控了他。库洛洛没有对自己的行为做出丝毫的解释，这让酷拉皮卡感到害怕。杀人灭口，除此之外，他很难再想出别的原因。“呜…”求生的欲望逼迫他拼命挣扎，可无论青年再怎样努力也不可能胜过一个念能力者，相反猛烈的动作加速了氧气的消耗。无需多时，酷拉皮卡眼前便只剩一片惨淡的白光，金发青年认为自己的一只脚已经迈进天堂了，他甚至能听到窟卢塔族迎接的圣歌在耳边回响。可惜这种羽化飞升的感觉并未演绎到极致，就在身体即将再度攀上巅峰的时候，库洛洛松开了手，新鲜的空气涌进胸腔，激得酷拉皮卡一阵战栗，就好像被突然被抛向深谷。释放与重获呼吸的双重快感压来，苦苦抗争的青年再也坚持不住，陷入了长久的昏迷。

如果不是再度醒来后的事更富有冲击力，这次性爱还真是能让他终身不忘。 “只要族人曾在世间存在的证据还保留一天，杀了你就是我唯一的目标。”再度回忆过去，酷拉皮卡自是追悔莫及，他不该说那句话的，事到如今，无论是蜘蛛还是锁链手，都没有回头的机会了。  
挥动着石斧冲向目标，却意外地没有踩到坚实的土地，金发青年之前所看到的一切都是投射下的影子，道路的尽头并非另一条垂直方向的通道，而是一个巨大的天坑。翻滚着跌至洞底，刺眼的阳光自上方打下来，本就情绪激动的酷拉皮卡突然凄声尖叫，长期的密室生活夺去了他原本正常的视觉，突然变强的光线会让他痛到睁不开眼睛。金发青年蜷缩着、扭曲着，像正在铁板上煎烤的鱿鱼。视野中隐隐约约的阴影让他觉察到旁人的接近，在无尽的昏暗与绝望中，想要活下去的强烈愿望驱使着曾经高傲的锁链手开口求饶，“放过我，库洛洛…放过我……”  
然而回应他的只有死一样的沉寂。

009 初代以色列的灭亡  
我们在天上的父  
愿人都尊你的名为圣 愿你的国降临  
愿你的旨意行在地上 如同行在天上  
我们日用的饮食 今日赐给我们  
免了我们的债 就如同我们免了人的债……

酷拉皮卡知道一切都要结束了，库洛洛只有在生气的时候才会像这样没有回应。从挥出石斧的那一刻起，他就应该有此觉悟的，一次谋杀可以被原谅，接二连三地如此还可能被放过吗？金发青年不清楚蜘蛛的忍耐极限在哪，但从曾经交手的情况来看，不会太高。  
窝金死了，你让整个友客鑫都为他哀悼；侠客和库哔死了，旅团全员出动追杀西索；现在我想杀了你，你又会怎么做呢，库洛洛……  
觉察到对方有力的手狠狠扯住了自己的肩膀，向一边的阴暗处拉扯着，酷拉皮卡全身的汗毛都要立起来了。即便是提前预测到了结局也不可能坦然接受，自己就要死了，被灭族的仇人杀害，躺在这地宫的某个角落里，在连怪物都找不到的地方腐烂尸变，直到浑身都散发出恶臭。而库洛洛会好端端地活在地面上，在这阳光底下，可悲的自己甚至还会成为他谈资的笑柄。  
这世道真的很不公平。可即便如此也想拼命活下去的心情，对自由的渴望，对“家与家人”的留恋，欲却无论如何也拜托不掉。“求你…别杀了我” 曾经永远高傲的锁链手也很想要自尊，但是不行。正在发力的手在听到这句低语后突然停住了，两个人僵持着，谁也没有再动作，谁也没有再出声。  
“第二次了，已经是第二次做出这样卑贱的事情了。”过去与现在的情景重合，酷拉皮卡在心里疯狂地责备着自己，“明明知道会失望，为什么还要开口求他？真的有那么重要吗？”

“真的有那么重要吗，酷拉皮卡？族人存在过的证据？” 三个月前，当金发青年刚刚从那场“要了命”的性事中清醒过来时，便听见库洛洛在他耳边这样轻问。没有理会这句目的不明的话，酷拉皮卡的目光直接掠过了讨人厌的蜘蛛，落到了密室的地板上——零零星星的血红色花瓣正铺在上面，还闪着荧光。 “这又是你的情趣吗，团长？别指望我会配合。”别过脸去不再看那些亮闪闪的装饰物，青年的语气淡然，看向库洛洛的目光中却写满了不屑。 “你这种坦然接受的态度还真是令人意外…我原以为你会闹一阵子…” “闹有用吗？”焦躁地闭上眼睛，酷拉皮卡觉得今日的库洛洛非常奇怪，露出那样疑惑不解的神情就好像自己不应该不闹一样。还真是精虫上脑、整个人都变傻了…暗自的吐槽还没有结束，与那些无聊的花瓣相比，库洛洛接下来的言语却着实让他受到了不小的冲击。“你收集的全部火红眼都藏在那个地下室里对不对？还有遗漏吗？”冰冷的嗓音听不出任何的情绪，酷拉皮卡仔细品味着这句莫名其妙的问话，感到全身发凉。很显然，他认为库洛洛在威胁，用族人的眼睛来进行威胁。  
你是怎么知道的？!从哪里知道的？!火红眼现在在哪？!你已经拿到手了吗？! 想问的问题很多，可酷拉皮卡忍住了，正如他自己说的那样，闹有用吗？努力上扬的嘴角在他脸上勾出一丝惨淡的微笑，空洞失神的眼睛里却蓄满了泪水。这是他的软肋，所有的固执与坚守都是为了族人的安息，那些最后的遗物收集起来不易，毁掉却只需瞬间。颤抖着爬起身，金发青年缓缓地拉开了自己的衣带，把那件宽松的睡袍褪了下来，在自己宿敌的面前脱到一丝不挂。 “酷拉皮卡你…”库洛洛一脸的震惊，眼前的场景虽令他气血上涌却也陌生到恐惧，自己的恋人主动宽衣解带是只会在梦中出现的事情，更何况愤恨到战栗的躯体和不经意遮挡的动作分明就在说他不愿意。尽管这具为他敞开的身体令库洛洛着迷，但团长爱着的显然是曾被称作锁链手的倔强青年，眼前的这位倒像是被邪魔附体。 “你还愣着做什么，你不想要我吗，库洛洛？” 见对方迟迟没有表态，酷拉皮卡跪直了身子，膝行着靠近，被逼到红肿的眼睑不堪重负地颤了颤，泪水便像断了线的珠子一样滚下来了。用目光死死地咬住对方的表情不放，金发青年略显失望的神色就像是在责备。库洛洛知道他的恋人在传达一种委屈的情绪，却想不透此刻究竟是拥抱算是安慰，还是推开算是安慰。思忖良久后，团长选择顺着酷拉皮卡最真实的想法，轻轻推开了凑到身前的青年，不料这个并不蛮横的动作却极大的刺激了对方。  
“为什么不抱我？你到底想让我怎么做？!”疯狂地扑向拒绝了自己的库洛洛，酷拉皮卡反压在他的身上胡乱地四处磨蹭，冰凉的手指扯住了对方的衣襟却紧接着就被用力制止住。“抱我啊，抱我啊！”挣扎着想要拜托桎梏，金发青年狂乱地晃动着身体，哭得撕心裂肺。“冷静，酷拉皮卡。”想要努力控制对方却无果后，温柔的吻附上来，库洛洛捕获了酷拉皮卡的唇轻轻舔舐着，这种突然失控的行为很奇怪，但现在不是追究原因的时候，听见恋人模糊的啜泣声从鼻腔中涌出，他的胸口也会感到痛。“如你所愿…”单手揽住发了疯的青年，库洛洛坐起来褪掉了自己的衣服，就着对方跪在自己身上的姿势，抬高了酷拉皮卡的腰肢。考虑到恋人糟糕的情绪，作风强硬的蜘蛛难得想在这种事上放慢节奏，然而对方似乎并不领情。感受到抵在私密处的火热，酷拉皮卡不顾一切地坐了下来直到最深处。毫不意外的，金发青年疼得面色惨白，冷汗直流，两个人的结合处有鲜血渗出，可即便如此他也没有抱怨一句，相反，虚软无力的手臂搭上库洛洛的肩膀，酷拉皮卡硬撑起身体上下律动，就好像受苦的不是自己一样。“够了！你到底在做什么。这样做会受伤的”克制住体内翻滚咆哮的欲望，库洛洛紧紧搂住了恋人，强迫他趴在自己的肩膀上。修长的手指插进了金色的发丝，一下一下地梳理着，有时无声更胜有声，在这种静默的安抚下，酷拉皮卡终于不在动了，乖顺地靠在库洛洛身上。那一刻，世界都凝固了，两只受了重伤的困兽在互相舔舐伤口。  
“已经够了，什么都不用再做了。”小心翼翼地扶起了恋人，库洛洛试探着想要退出对方的身体却又受到了阻力。这一次，酷拉皮卡竟直接大哭出声，满腔的不安全感长期无处宣泄，一旦戳破便很难制止得住。  
“求你…求求你……不要毁了族人的眼睛…求你了啊”   
面对如此悲哀的乞求，就算是铁石心肠的人也会为之动容，蜘蛛也不例外。当带着哭腔的声音在耳边响起时，库洛洛的心脏都被攥紧了，他从未见过会流露出那样焦躁神情的酷拉皮卡，凄凉得像丢了孩子的母亲。他没想到族人的眼睛会在恋人心中占据这样重要的位置，重要到经不起一丝试探。只是即便如此，库洛洛也无法在他面前做出任何肯定的答复，“对不起…”刻意避开了对方探寻的目光，自知拒绝残忍的蜘蛛有些不敢面对，他也会心虚，也知道渴求不得满足的痛苦。  
“答应我，别动族人的眼睛，为此我什么都愿意做…”没有理会库洛洛一反常态的样子，金发青年依旧不断地哀求着，得不到回复就绝不罢休。他不明白，自己已经卑微到这种程度了，可对方连拒绝的理由都不肯说。直到嗓子哭到沙哑，酷拉皮卡失望地挪开身体，独自坐在一边。 ‘自己究竟是哪一点让那个混蛋不满意了？！’深知和蜘蛛打不了情感牌的锁链手试着静下心来思考。  
苏醒之后的记忆在脑海中飞速地闪过：奇怪的问话，躲闪的目光，散落了一地的血红花瓣，还有他现在才察觉到的，福尔马林的气味……所有的一切都在指向一个可怕的事实。推开了想要出手阻拦的库洛洛，酷拉皮卡翻身奔向地板上闪烁的红光。冰冷黏腻的触感自指尖传来，呆望着碎成一瓣一瓣的火红眼，金发青年的心脏都骤停了。  
那时，酷拉皮卡的除了寻死再无其他想法。活下去的意义已经和族人存在的证据一样被捻得粉碎，再也不可挽回。

“啊！啊！啊！！！”痛苦的回忆袭来，酷拉皮卡崩溃地抱住了自己的脑袋，而另一边禁锢着他的肩膀的手终于又开始发力了。青年感到自己的身体在继续一点点的外移，向死亡的边缘靠近。  
就这样结束了？再一次失去所珍视的一切？躺下来等死？一次又一次地叩问着自己的灵魂，笼罩在酷拉皮卡心中的阴霾愈发厚重，在暗无天日的未来面前，怨恨的情绪就像一枚被压紧的弹簧等待着爆发的那一刻。伸手摸索那把被丢掉的武器，青年的指尖勾住了粗糙的斧柄，感受着手中敦实的重量，沸腾的杀意在体内涌动。酷拉皮卡嗅到了血腥气，那些甜腻粘稠的东西正哽在他的喉头，不断刺激着行将分崩离析的理智。紧握的石斧带着风声挥了出去，侧翻支起自己的身体，金发青年奋力砍向了落在肩膀上的禁锢。切割肉体的实质感觉令他兴奋异常，温热的液体溅在脸颊上，诡异地放松感油然而生，酷拉皮卡知道自己已经取下对方的一条手臂了，肩上的重量还在却已经失去了力道，松松垮垮的半吊着。  
我让蜘蛛负伤了…… 当这种扭曲的成就感在心中生成时，畏惧与瑟缩就会退居其次。抓住对方完全松手的间隙，酷拉皮卡站了起来，提着满是腥味的石斧，怔怔得面向敌人的方向。由于体力不支的缘故，青年的身体有些不可抑制的左右摇摆，在白光映衬下就像是一具僵尸。绯红的眼睛里有泪水源源不断地涌出，不知是悲伤还是极度的快乐，他什么也看不见，却在脑海中仔仔细细地勾画着库洛洛痛苦的模样，细致到不肯放过任何一处。  
“说话啊，蜘蛛！你不是很强吗？继续羞辱我，嘲讽我，就像之前那样！” 不够，还远远不够，至少还应该有像样的惨叫！冷笑着向前迈进，酷拉皮卡握着凶器的双手高举，他已经暂且占据优势了，同样是状态不佳的库洛洛怕是不能很快反击，机会只有这一次。密集的进攻落了下来，虽不能百发百中，可每一下都带着足以重伤的力道。噗嗤、噗嗤的水声响起，一些泥巴一样的东西喷在了手上，不同于血液的触感，湿哒哒的像是花白的脑浆。金发青年激动地嘶吼，为了这一刻，他曾多少次从噩梦中惊醒，又曾多少次在地狱的边缘徘徊，没有人理解他到底承受了怎样的痛苦，只有他自己才能体谅自己。  
“这是我的胜利！再也不必乞求任何人，再也不必忍耐任何事！谁也不能再从我手中夺走分毫，我的自由，我的家人，我的爱，谁也不能夺走！” 不堪重负的双臂终变得瘫软，随着这声嘶力竭的宣言，肮脏的石斧从手中飞脱出去，硄得一声砸在洞壁上，宣告了战斗的结束。不顾浑身的腥臭味，酷拉皮卡跌倒在一堆烂肉上，疲倦地喘着粗气。在经历了一番攸关生死的较量后，身心具损的他陷入了长久的昏迷，难得的有了一次没有干扰的安眠。  
等到再次醒来已是暮色四合，地洞中的天光渐渐变得暗淡。在寒意的驱使下，金发青年缓缓睁开了还在隐隐作痛的眼睛，意图把自己挪到不透风的地方去。天坑下，直射的太阳已经看不见了，柔和的暮光透着漂亮的紫色，把刚刚还“血肉横飞”的疆场平添一丝神秘。模模糊糊的影像再度在脑内生成，没有了太过强烈的刺激，酷拉皮卡渐渐恢复了视力。  
有些事不如不知不见。如果可以重来，青年一定会选择在地上趴一辈子。眼前的景象荒诞离奇，令他不敢相信，无法面对。“怪物……”颤抖着双手捧起地面上翠绿色的狼藉，酷拉皮卡大张着嘴却发不出一点声音，迷茫的垂下脑袋，衬衫上乌黑的树脂已经干涸，珍珠一样亮晶晶地闪烁。在他的肩头，一根小臂般粗细的触手垂落下来，似坠非坠。难怪会赢的如此顺利，难怪会没有丝毫的抵抗，自己面对的原来压根就不是蜘蛛……  
幽咽的悲鸣隐在风里，扩散到坑洞深处再也寻不见了。独自跪坐在璀璨的星空下，酷拉皮卡抱着怪物的遗体嚎啕，委屈得像个孩子。


	5. Chapter 5

010 最后的吗哪  
（我是变成tip的小段子：接受不了be的朋友请在看到he结尾线后停止阅读。可以接受的请阅读至结尾END）

库洛洛在偌大的地宫里行至夜半才最终找到了酷拉皮卡，对方平静恬淡的模样险些让人辨认不出——已经很久没有看到恋人如此自然的表情了。皎洁的月光镀在他的身上，散发着柔和的银辉，金发青年静静地坐在天坑中央，就像是一尊温暖的白玉雕像。  
“酷拉皮卡…”走到对方的面前，库洛洛蹲下来轻轻唤着恋人的名字，替他擦去了脸上残留的墨绿色汁液。直到被触碰，不知在思考些什么的金发青年才发现有人过来。“我把怪物杀了。”单薄机械的声线不掺杂丝毫的态度，酷拉皮卡陈述着这样的事实，平静的语气与谈论天气并无二致。“嗯，是我小看你了，对不起。”这不是敷衍而是团长的真实想法，在经历了众多变故后，愚钝的蜘蛛也差不多明白错在哪里了。自己口口声声说要重新开始，可两人的关系却又从未平等过。听到对方的道歉，原本再也激不起一丝波澜的内心突然又卷起一阵飓风骇浪，酷拉皮卡仰天狂笑，似迷途的寒鸦又像独行的野兽，听上去竟比哭还要刺耳。“呵呵，库洛洛…”迷茫地摇了摇头，金发青年幽幽地继续说道，“我啊…是把他认成了你才这样做的呢…”如此残酷无情的话语自是很伤人的，贴在青年脸上的手猛得颤抖了一下，“究竟要如何做才能让你得到解脱？我知道自己没有这样问的资格，但也请告诉我吧，如果我能办到，就会在所不辞。”强忍着胸口的痛楚，库洛洛故作镇定地询问，语气中满是包容与乞求。只可惜，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，此时此刻无论团长作出什么样的承诺都没有用。 “你会不知道吗？我的愿望……只是想有个完整的家，想有个可以陪伴我的家人。为什么阻止我，为什么死的不是你！”悲伤的情绪再也无法掩盖，滚烫的泪水跌落下来，酷拉皮卡紧紧攥住了蜘蛛的衣襟，“告诉我你的打算，团长。杀了我？还是继续侮辱我？”  
在感情的浊流里挣扎到精疲力尽，库洛洛不知道自己究竟要如何向对方解释才会被信任。“这两件事，现在的我都办不到…” “的确，你的右臂好像还没恢复正常。”没有给对方说明的余地，金发青年接过了库洛洛的话。“如果他状态良好，自己早就变成一具尸体了。”这是酷拉皮卡的内心想法，根深蒂固，冥顽不化。蜘蛛才不会有同情与爱，就算有也不会属于他这样的复仇者。“做个交易吧，团长。施舍我最后几个月的生命。几个月后，我保证自己会无比凄惨地死在你面前。”金发青年的表情变得颠狂，像是陷入了什么不可思议的想象，“你一直以来的目的就是让我痛苦不是吗？我与这世界告别的方式会令你感到满意的！” “你疯了！”拍开了对方的手，库洛洛下意识地碰了碰脖颈上遗留的伤疤，一阵心烦意乱。“别胡思乱想，你只是太累了，过于紧张了……”   
一定是因为太累了，不然怎么会这样轻轻一碰就瘫在地上。努力平复着自己的情绪，库洛洛试图搀起自己的恋人却没有成功。他的右臂还没有力气，而酷拉皮卡更是虚弱的可怕，双膝发软，就像被抽掉了腿骨一样。几番折腾，金发青年勉强坐了起来，疲惫地躬着身子喘息，单薄地衬衫已经被露水和墨绿色的汁液浸透，湿哒哒地贴在身上。从高处俯视的方式最终让库洛洛发现了异样，从布料的轮廓来看，酷拉皮卡的腹部没有因为弯腰的姿势凹陷，看上去像是长了个奇怪的肿块。  
奇，怪，的，肿，块，就和那只僵死的小鹿一样。  
一阵恶寒袭来，团长可以肯定自己的心脏骤停了那么几秒。一种从未有过的恐怖感觉贯彻了全身，让他的血液都随之倒流。金发青年知道库洛洛看出来了，因为紧握着他的那只手突然间变得冰凉，“呵呵”确认般得勾起一抹诡异的微笑，酷拉皮卡抬头回望着对方指了指小腹上的凸起。“怪物”，他这样说着就好像一切都理所应当。  
……  
凄厉地哀嚎声回荡在无尽的坑洞里，带着回声，久久不散。“我会帮你把它们取出来，不快点的话，你会出事的！”库洛洛拖着还在不断挣动的酷拉皮卡，一步步向着出口靠近，在他们的身后有条暗红色的痕迹，显然是因为金发青年的极度不配合造成的。被压实的土壤并不柔软，再加上酷拉皮卡刻意让膝盖着地的动作，不一会就已是一片血肉模糊。“你不能这么做…我都答应你可以去死了，除此之外已经没有别的要求了…”无论他说什么也没有用，库洛洛铁了心地要带他离开，对恋人的请求通通都置若旁闻。“你怎么就是不明白？全都是我自愿的，是我自己把它们吞下去的”酷拉皮卡快哭了，“它本可以杀了我，凭怪物的能力是完全可以杀了我的…你可以体谅这种心情吗，库洛洛？它只是想要个完整的家而已，只是想在这个地洞里安安稳稳地生活下去而已。可我杀了它，是我把一切都毁了！” 一切的一切，怪物的愿望也好，他自己的愿望也好，都随着挥出的利斧，永远地埋葬在明媚的阳光下了。  
静静地转身蹲下，“别哭”库洛洛安慰着自己的恋人，抚上了他的额头轻轻摩挲着，一下，两下……正如酷拉皮卡安慰怪物时那样。团长有些想不透也不敢想：如果他爱慕至深的锁链手真的蜕变成凶狠极端的怪物又该如何？自己还能够接受吗？  
“你关心所有的人，却唯独不肯同情我…”强迫自己甩掉意识中无用的疑问，库洛洛认定，当务之急是不要让自己的恋人真的变成孕育了怪物的怪物，“听好了，我再解释最后一遍！我从来都没想过要杀了你，因为我爱你，酷拉皮卡，因为我真的很爱你。”

“如果自己当初再果断一些就好了，这样就不会痛苦了。爱上你是个不小的意外，或许，说成失误也不足为过。”  
第一次以敌人之外的身份站在酷拉皮卡身边是一年前的事，被密室游鱼咬坏了手臂，无法正常施用念能力的金发青年只能在病房里静养。船上的医疗条件很差，库洛洛知道只要放着不管，酷拉皮卡用不了多久就会因伤口感染而死。然而，鬼使神差地，团长选择了去见他的宿敌最后一面，让自己彻底安心，顺带着给锁链手一个痛快。运用“转校生”的能力，库洛洛在半藏神游天外的时候冒用了对方的身份，以探望的名义拜访了酷拉皮卡。所谓的“病房”只是好听的说法，偌大的底仓被划成好几个区域，病人与病人之间只有一层布帘相隔。不知是幸还是不幸，雷欧力当时恰好在场，深知不能惊动旁人的库洛洛只好耐着性子和他们交谈。  
“早上好，半藏。我记得你昨晚刚刚来过。” “是吗？我只是有点担心。”努力勾起嘴角掩盖内心的尴尬，团长觉得蓝眼睛的锁链手看上去特别不顺眼，精致得像个娃娃一样，让人想狠揍一拳。没有看出对方的心理活动，对“同伴”的关怀酷拉皮卡自是回以微笑。令人意想不到的发展就此开始，锁链手本人是万万不会想到这个再正常不过的回应扭转了他的命运。除了酷拉皮卡，再也没有第二个垂死之人会给蜘蛛留下这样深刻的印象。库洛洛冷眼旁观过许多个常人幸福的瞬间，也自己亲手毁灭过许多。像这样乐观阳光的表情，在他的记忆中并不陌生，但没有一个属于一位重伤的病人。  
“不必担心，我一定会好起来的。”  
怎么会有胆量说出这样愚蠢的话，是雷欧力没有如实汇报病情吗，还是他自己根本就没有意识到情况有多么糟糕。每天有多少在暴乱中负伤的人被抬进来，又有多少人被抬出去丢进海里，他难道不清楚吗？不安地避开酷拉皮卡的目光，库洛洛若无其事的环视了一下四周。因为人员过于密集的缘故，大厅里非常的闷热，肉体腐坏和血的气味甚至都压过了消毒水的味道。痛苦的呻吟，失望的怒吼，自暴自弃的咒怨声连成一片，宛如地狱。而他的宿敌现在就躺在这里，不哭不闹，连话都显得很少，即便身处杂鱼堆，酷拉皮卡也依旧是那样的高傲。总之，一举一动都配做蜘蛛的对手，嚣张得让人嫉妒。  
“好好休息，我会再来看你。”不知是出于何种心理，本是前来行刺的库洛洛在任务完成之前就落荒而逃。从昏暗的底仓出来，外面的一切于他来说都变得有些麻木，恍若隔世。脑海中，酷拉皮卡恬淡自信的表情却是无论如何也涂抹不掉。那时的团长把这所有不自然的状态归因为迷惑与好奇，现在想来，那感觉大概可称为心动。  
库洛洛有信守诺言的经常探望，只是不完全是半藏的身份。雷欧力、奇犽、旋律、芭蕉、十二支成员……他都扮演过，不得不承认酷拉皮卡可以（组cp 划掉）信任的人真的很多，正因为如此，他觉得锁链手愚蠢到极点了，明明不要这么倔强就可以避免负伤…库洛洛不知道自己从何时开始为金发青年感到惋惜了，只记得意识像吸毒一般越来越深陷其中。最初，他只想当个残酷无情的死神，静静地在一边看着对方如何痛苦，甚至在必要的时候，顺手帮他升天。可渐渐地一切都脱轨了，酷拉皮卡自身就带着无法抗拒的影响力。无论库洛洛披着什么样的皮囊走进来，金发青年都会微笑着回应。不轻易麻烦任何人，对所有朋友都一样的温柔友好，无论何时都流露出让人安心的表情。呆在他身边会感到放松，让库洛洛明知虚妄却心甘情愿的为之沉沦。

“还记得吗，酷拉皮卡？那一天，你快要死了，连眼睛都睁不开，我俯身问你愿不愿意相信我，愿不愿意把治愈能力告诉我。” “如果知道是你，我宁愿就那样死了。”金发青年的回应依旧淡漠，声音却微微有些发抖，细密的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，卷起了亮晶晶的水珠。“请继续相信我好吗？看在我曾经陪伴过你的份上，陪伴我吧，被施舍的人是我而不是你。” “这样子的我还能陪伴什么人？！”否认地摇了摇头，酷拉皮卡有些情绪失控，“我的身体废了，连站立都变得困难。我的眼睛毁了，在阳光下什么也看不见。我的意志也不在了，再也不会像以前那样无所畏惧。你说你爱这样的我？开什么玩笑啊，蜘蛛，你开什么玩笑啊！”  
努力控制住对方临近崩溃的精神，直到紧紧拥抱住自己的恋人，库洛洛才意识到酷拉皮卡的状态究竟有多差。金发青年的全身冰冷，感受不到一丝的温度，摸上去就像一块僵硬的石头。“这不是玩笑，我没有欺骗你……”在曾经无法弥合的矛盾面前，任何语言都苍白无力，他不知道要如何形容这种杂乱的心情，也不懂如何才能表明心意，除了紧紧攥住便再无其他办法。好在对方没有继续挣扎，像是贪恋库洛洛的体温，酷拉皮卡窝在蜘蛛的怀里一动不动。  
“告诉我你有多爱我。”空灵的嗓音响起，突如其来的请求让团长有些措手不及。知道这可能是挽回恋人的最后方式，即便猜不透其中的缘由也不敢随意敷衍，“如果你死了，我会很痛苦的，比死亡本身更加难过。”四周又恢复了寂静，库洛洛很配合地没再说多余的解释，此时此刻，每一秒都如一个世纪般漫长。他在等，等酷拉皮卡慢慢理解这句话代表的重量，那时，是去是留都由他自己来定。金发青年的眼中浮现出一丝异样的光芒，转瞬即逝却似乎充满邪恶，没有给出任何明确的回复，酷拉皮卡抬起了自己的右手，把掌心上的伤痕展示给对方。那是在洞口争夺匕首是留下的，在砍杀怪物时又因用力过猛而裂开，墨绿色的树脂糊在上面，让整个伤口看上去狰狞恐怖。“舔” 似乎是要成心让他为难，金发青年幽幽地命令着，嘴角还噙着一丝嘲讽的笑。  
湿热的舌头毫不犹豫地贴上了丑陋的伤口，浓郁的血腥味在口腔中蔓延，库洛洛替酷拉皮卡仔细清理着一点也不敢怠慢，生怕下一秒自己连受令都成了奢望。没有料到不可一世的团长会毫无怨言地做这种事，青年平举的右臂僵了一下，可随即又故意曲起了手掌，让更多的淤血和树脂涌了出来。 不知是不是心理作用，库洛洛觉得自己的喉咙灼烧般的难受，轻轻抚摸着恋人的手心，修长的手指巧妙地避开了刚刚露出的嫩肉，“可以了吗？”团长小心翼翼地询问着，声音听上去很是沙哑。他并不为此感到委屈，只是莫名的难受。  
金发青年的表情相比较之前已经和缓了不少，毕竟他本来就不是一个喜欢施虐的人。静静地缩在对方的怀里，酷拉皮卡冷得瑟瑟发抖，在他的身体内部能量正在源源不断地流失。落在后颈上的吻，是他现在唯一能察觉到的温度，柔软又舒适，让人不想抵抗。吮吸着金色发梢上冷凝的露水，库洛洛贪恋着酷拉皮卡身上的气味，单纯的安慰渐渐地就失了分寸。从背后搂抱住恋人，库洛洛的手臂环在对方胸前，把金发青年牢牢禁锢住。生性不羁的蜘蛛也会有不安无助的时候，团长知道自己从来都没有真正拥有过酷拉皮卡，他就像朦胧水雾中的彩虹，稍一疏忽就再寻不见了。  
“求你别轻易选择死亡，我可以做你的家人。你生命中余下的时光，都请放心交给我。”

淫靡的水声响起，从恍惚中缓过神来的金发青年开始无力地推拒。“停下，库洛洛……”起初只是为了躲避寒冷，究竟为何会发展到这一步，当事人本身也说不清楚。温暖的手掌轻轻抚上了酷拉皮卡起伏的胸膛，一路向下，在漂亮的腰线处徘徊不去。不管他愿不愿意承认，库洛洛撩拨的技术还是不容小视，被触摸过的地方隐隐发烫，逼得金发青年有些无所是从。热量持续不断地涌来，没过多久，两人的周身就腾起了一团团白雾。深夜本身就是一支最美的情诗，在同样皎洁缥缈的月光下，薄薄的水汽混着着粗重的喘息朦胧暧昧。在这样微妙的气氛下，掠夺的动作似乎也没有往日那番粗暴。  
“酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡…”灼热的吐息从库洛洛的胸腔内涌出，被包裹于其中的名字都变得有些模糊不清。像是要回应这样的呼唤，金发青年仰躺在对方的肩上，顺从地打开了自己紧紧合着的牙关。两种相差甚远的温度瞬间融合在了一起，从刚才就在寻找突破口的侵略者自然不会放弃这样难得的机会。骤然被拉近的距离让酷拉皮卡感到不适，更主要的是焦躁的库洛洛有些不守章法，柔软的舌头连敏感的喉咙都没有放过。一吻结束，两个人都不得不停下来喘息。金发青年有些委屈，明明受到伤害的是他自己，库洛洛又有什么理由会感到不安？！  
“呜” 只是心中的抱怨还没有结束，酷拉皮卡突然如触电般挺直了身子，毫无疑问的，库洛洛凭借曾经的经验顺利找到了他的敏感点。试图起身逃离却又被重重按下，体力不支的青年狠狠瘫坐下来，立刻就发出了一阵难以承受的惊呼。经历过生死抉择后的缠绵，深刻而又漫长，被持续猛烈的进攻折磨，酷拉皮卡忍无可忍地呻吟喘息，无处安置的双手搭在库洛洛的手臂上，凌乱的动作恰如他纷杂的内心，不知是要推开还是要拉近。  
像是察觉到了恋人意识深处的惶惑，库洛洛慢了下来，被汗水打湿的额头紧紧贴上了酷拉皮卡的。滚烫的泪水滴落了下来，自知无论如何弥补也填不平这道伤疤，倍受打击的库洛洛抱着对方难过地哭泣，像一个愿望不得实现的孩子。自无论重新开始与否，有些事他们必须要承认。在这场因狠而生的情愫中，两个人还未开始，就已经受伤。  
没有理会对方悲伤的反应，酷拉皮卡软绵绵地歪倒在库洛洛身上，望着璀璨的夜空，兀自陷入迷茫。他何尝又不明白，有些东西永远也追不回来了，灭亡了的窟卢塔族，被自己残杀了的怪物，都已如传说所说融入这万千星河，远到不可捉摸。而当下，库洛洛却又是那样的近，复仇的念头与内心的留恋彼此交织，分不出谁轻谁重。酷拉皮卡觉得会产生这样想法的自己很可耻，但他也明白没有一个人是生来可耻。  
终于，像是下了莫大的决心。酷拉皮卡释然地笑了笑，美丽湛蓝的眸子对上了漆黑如墨的眼睛，“不继续了吗，库洛洛？你可是要陪我度过余生的。”   
————————————he完结线——————————————  
颤抖的肩膀暴露了团长内心的狂喜，“遵命，我的天使。”虔诚地吻了吻恋人的嘴角，一改之前颓败的模样，终得认可的库洛洛用更加火热的激情答谢着这场救赎。他看见酷拉皮卡在笑，那副本不能再做出任何温暖表情的漂亮面孔正流露出真正快乐的表情，单此一点，就值得让他显出全部。  
“库洛洛啊…”充满情欲的嗓音响起，金发青年突然转身搂住了对方的脖颈，直视着团长略带困惑的神情。  
“你要记住一件事……”  
“什么？”  
“我是一个怪物……”  
还未来得及理解这句话的真正含义，库洛洛突然晃动了几下，麻痹的感觉从小腹迅速蔓延至全身。像是明白了什么一般，他怔怔地看着正与自己缠绵的恋人，望着他的笑容渐渐凝固，望着他纤细的手缓缓滑落下来，只轻轻一推就把自己放倒在地。  
“明白了吗？凝结在我手上的树脂，是不能吞服的东西。药性不大，只能让你麻痹一会儿……”酷拉皮卡佯装失望地叹了口气，可随即又不怀好意地笑了笑，“对我来说，已经足够了！”缓缓抽走了库洛洛随身携带的匕首，金发青年兴趣十足地把玩着锋利的刀刃。苍白的月光下，那把匕首正闪着幽蓝色的寒光，看上去很是漂亮。  
“你就那么想杀了我吗？”库洛洛盯着一脸邪肆的酷拉皮卡，有些不敢相信。他不怨恨对方要杀了他，只是觉得内心空洞虚无到可怕。曾经困扰他许久的问题再度浮于脑海。  
如果他爱慕至深的锁链手真的蜕变成凶狠极端的怪物又该如何？  
团长现在已经能够回复这个问题了。答案便是：引颈受戮。只要是恋人的审判他都能坦然接受。挣扎着低下了自己高贵的头颅，曾经的施虐者缓缓闭上了眼睛等待一切的终结。酷拉皮卡会毫不犹豫地取下他的首级，以告慰那两个不复存在的家庭。  
然而想象中的疼痛迟迟未到，金发青年平稳的声线再度在耳边回响，“别这样，团长。我要杀的人不是你。想要得到解脱的话，我一个人就够了……”  
不…不！终于明白了对方的企图，心神剧震的库洛洛在内心疯狂的呐喊。酷拉皮卡可怕的宣言让他震惊到不能发声。眼睁睁地看着冰冷无情的刀刃刺穿了恋人的喉咙，他的脑海内一片空白，只剩鲜血四溅的声音像是被放大了千倍，咒诅一样的在意识中不住飘荡。  
“为什么…为什么要这样做……”那一刻，库洛洛体会到了真正的绝望，原来生不如死的感觉是这般的难受。如一片在树梢上飘摇的枯叶，酷拉皮卡倒了下来，直面着群星闪烁的天空，很快他的灵魂也要加入其中了。遗留的话语几乎轻不可闻，在极度的悲伤中，库洛洛听见恋人这样解释自杀的原因。  
“因为我要报复你。”用自己的方式，狠狠报复夺走了一切的蜘蛛。  
穿堂而过的风呜咽着，悲嚎着，像是在举行盛大的吊唁。“你赢了，酷拉皮卡。这次是我一败涂地…”不知过了多久，麻痹的感觉渐渐消失，万念俱灰的蜘蛛爬起身来，搂住了还留有余温的尸体，久久不肯放开。  
“和我在一起吧，酷拉皮卡。在这黑暗的地洞里永远生活下去吧。从今往后，我就是你的家人。”  
（the end）


End file.
